


Adult Sauce

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh and Trevor get it on in the Mythical kitchen.
Relationships: Josh Scherer/Trevor Evarts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Adult Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> i saw the video of them recreating the arch deluxe burger and couldn't resist writing this  
> also inspired by this picture (the second slide): https://www.instagram.com/p/B7Q9fw8JuCD/ (josh's biceps are really unnecessary)

The crew had cleared out of the Mythical kitchen with their filming equipment, save for Trevor and Josh, still doing the dishes and keeping up the banter from the video they had just filmed that felt so natural to them.

"What's the point of bending over like that just to load the dishwasher, Trev? I'm fairly sure it's not necessary to arch your back like that," Josh teased, turning his head towards his boyfriend from where he was scrubbing a pan.

"And what's the point of flexing your fucking biceps like that just to scrub dishes? You're perfectly aware of how much I like them," Trevor retorted, reaching over to squeeze Josh's upper arm, fully taken aback by how firm the muscle was, despite the sheer amount of times he'd felt those arms up before.

"Oh you know full well why I'm flexing. I know just what gets you all hot and bothered, you damn twig of a man." Josh handed the pan to Trevor to load into the machine.

Trevor put the last dish in the washer, standing up and stretching, hands on his hips as he arched his back far more than he needed to.

"I may have literally no fat or muscle mass on me whatsoever, but at least I have a nice ass, you've said so yourself." He hopped up onto the counter, swinging his legs.

Josh spread Trevor's knees just enough to fit between them, placing his large hands on either side of the younger chef's waist and tugging the smaller man towards himself, encouraging his lover to wrap those long legs around his waist. Trevor complied, also wrapping his arms around Josh's neck and humming contently into the crook of Josh's neck and shoulder.

Josh chuckled softly, massaging Trevor's waist with his strong palms and pressing a sweet kiss to the top of his head. "You do have a good ass, I can't argue with you there," Josh retorted, moving his hands lower to cup Trevor's asscheeks through his ridiculously skin-tight jeans. Trevor whimpered softly when Josh hoisted him up with little to no effort, pulling the smaller man flush against his own body.

Trevor's skin-tight jeans became a little bit tighter as he began to harden at the act of being manhandled by his boyfriend, moaning softly at the maneuver. He tightened the loop of his arms around Josh's neck, kissing him feverishly, to which the older man gave as good as he was getting. 

Lips collided against one another, tongues twirling together frantically yet methodically, just feeling right after so much practice together.

Trevor whimpered high pitched in the back of his throat when Josh trailed his kisses down the lengthy column of Trevor's throat before finding their destination, sucking harshly at his sensitive adam's apple, leaving a perfect hickey on the center of his milky neck.

Josh walked them away from the counters, pressing Trevor harshly against the wall, putting plenty of force behind it like he knew his lover liked. 

Their hips rolled against each other, both hard by now as Josh continued his assault on Trevor's neck.

"H-hey, stop for a second," Trevor managed to whine. Josh stopped immediately, searching his boyfriend's eyes for any sign of discomfort, to which he found none.

Trevor noticed Josh's uneasiness and smiled softly, his lips flush from kisses, seeing the worry fall from his lover's expression. "I'm fine love, you didn't do anything wrong, I just- I need my pants unbuttoned, it's starting to hurt." Trevor's expression revealed his uncomfortableness and Josh immediately complied, unbuttoning and unzipping the smaller man's jeans with one hand, the other still around his waist.

Josh's hand made its way into Trevor's jeans, palming his erection through his briefs, the smaller man whining a touch too loud for where they were. Josh chuckled and kept his ministrations going. "You've gotta keep the noise down, sweetheart. The crew's still here." Trevor nodded, although he didn't get any quieter, not that his boyfriend expected him to, considering he'd never been able to keep the noise down in the past. They'd been caught a few too many times having "adult fun time" all over the studio, thankfully never by Rhett or Link themselves.

The slick pink head of Trevor's cute dick was peeking out over the waistband of his underwear, spurting precum over his boyfriend's fingers. Josh stopped his movements to bring his hand up to Trevor's face, the latter immediately sucking those large fingers into his mouth, giving him a sultry look. 

"God, you look so fucked out already and I've barely touched you." Trevor whimpered around his fingers, swirling his tongue around Josh's fingertips, loving the taste of himself.

Josh brought his hand back to Trevor's groin, slipping it into his briefs this time, stroking his cock just like he knew the smaller man liked, palm swiping over the leaking head on every upstroke, spreading the precum all down his length.

"Nngh, fuckk Josh," Trevor whined all too loud, his face being pressed into Josh's broad chest doing nearly nothing to muffle the sound. "I- fuck I'm close, please~" Josh sped up his strokes, the loud stuttered moan his boyfriend let out as he came making his own cock throb in his jeans.

Josh brought Trevor over to the counter, setting him down next to the sink as he washed his own hands, letting Trevor come down from his high. 

Not a minute later Josh heard his boyfriend's sweet voice pipe up, "Lemme suck you off. Please?" How could Josh turn such an offer down?

"Of course, love." 

Trevor hopped off the counter and settled on his knees on the tile floor, mouth open, his pupils blown wide, tongue hanging out. He really looked like something out of a wet dream.

Josh groaned deep in his throat and pulled his really too-large cock out of his jeans, pressing it into Trevor's mouth. He made sure the man on the floor was ready before steadily fucking into his mouth, head tipping back at the feeling. 

"Fuck love, always so good for me." Trevor whimpered and Josh began to fuck into his throat, easily bypassing Trevor's lack of a gag reflex.

Josh fucked his throat for a good while before he felt himself getting close, tugging Trevor's hair as he always did, indicating the smaller man to pull off and jack him off into his mouth.

Trevor moaned wantonly as he pulled off, a trail of spit connecting his lips and the head of Josh's dick, making Josh groan. Trevor began to stroke his cock, mouth wide open and tongue out before he said it.

"Fuck, daddy, give me that creamy adult sauce~"

Josh absolutely doubled over laughing, Trevor pulling his hand away from his flagging cock and doing the same.

"Dude, what the fuck, I don't know if I can cum now," Josh complained through uncontrollable laughter.

"Fuck I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself!" Trevor giggled, tucking Josh's now soft cock back into his jeans. "Sorry."

"It's fine love, it was funny enough to make me not so pissed," Josh replied, helping his boyfriend off of his knees, walking him over to the couch across the room. Josh spread himself out on the couch, Trevor rolling on top of him, head on his chest and hand fisting his t-shirt. 

"Tired," Trevor yawned.

"We can take a nap before we leave, sweet boy."

And they did.


End file.
